Is love enough?
by reserl1987
Summary: Can Callie and Arizona get back together after a nasty break up.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Grey's Anatomy Stuff or Characters**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: I'm not good at this Summary thing so …**

**A/N: This first Chapter will be written in Callie's POV. Well I'm just trying. Please be honest.**

Chapter I

I came home from a long day at work and was just happy to be at home. The day was hell till now. But I had no idea that this evening would be the worst in my life.

So when I walked into the house our dog just came downstairs and greeted me. Just short behind him my beautiful girlfriend Arizona came downstairs. The stunning PEDs surgeon wasn't at work because she was sick. I brought food home and wanted to cook for us but she wanted to take a shower first, so I sat down in the kitchen with my laptop and just wrote a few mails with someone I wrote sometimes.

After almost an hour waiting she came downstairs again into the kitchen. I started cooking and she was making a salad for us. I noticed that she was quiet, but I was to afraid to ask what happened.

So we ate our food and had light conversation during. After we finished dinner she started to talk about leaving me, if our relationship wouldn't get better. She complained that just she was working on the relationship and I wouldn't meet her half way. I was sick of fighting so I said nothing.

After dinner we went for a walk with the dog, but we remained silent. I didn't know what to say. I knew she was some kind of right that I was not working as hard for our relationship as she did. But I was exhausted, from everything that was going on in my life at the moment.

So back at home we went to bed. She was chatting with some people in the internet, while I was sitting at my laptop and reading stories in the internet, while listening to music with earphones in my ears. I was looking at youtube and just heard a song from the movie shrek. I loved the song accidentally in love so I took her hand kissed it and sang a long while looking into her eyes. But she took her hand out of mine. I asked her what was going on. She just told me that she don't want this right now.

So I stopped it and surfed through the internet again. I was chatting with a friend of mine via Windows Life Messenger. We just talked about music and TV shows.

After a while my icq messenger popped open and I received a message from Arizona.

Arizona: -.-

Callie: what's going on

Arizona: I really love you, but this with us just feels wrong at the moment

I couldn't belief what she was trying to tell me through a messenger while lying next to me. I tried to talk to her, but she refused to talk to me. She said she couldn't look me in the eyes. So she kept writing me. I tried just to give her one word answers. I couldn't do this via icq. A told the friend I was chatting with via Live Messenger that my girlfriend was breaking up with me via icq. She couldn't belief it and told me to try talk to her. But I could not and do not want to talk to her. I was broken deep down. She kept writing about being friends.

All the time I was silently crying, but when she wrote something about being friends I just had to laugh. I started to copy the things she wrote into the chat with my friend. We just talked. After some time she noticed that I was copying some things she wrote and send it to someone else. She just asked me if it's fun to copy the things she wrote.

"Sure" I answered sarcastically. She asked me who I was writing all this. I just told her, that now that we are no couple anymore I don't have to tell her. She had to admit that I was right.

All to soon the friend had to go offline, because she had to work tomorrow, so I was all alone with my thoughts. Arizona was listening to the same song the last two hours. Just like me. I heard Johann Sebastian Bach's air played on a cello for hours. It was the song I always heard when I was down. It was the song a cousin played on the funeral of my grandfather. He died 12 years ago and still I couldn't hear it without starting to cry.

I heard that she was crying. She asked me whether she should go but I wanted her to stay even in the same bed with me, because when she would leave the dog would leave, too and I would be all alone. The dog loved her more than me, because she took care of him much more than I did. I couldn't stand to be alone.

We both shot down our laptops and I just turned of the light. She was crying so hard. She was so broken even if she was the one breaking up. I don't know why but I reached across and took her in my arms to calm her down. It worked for a while, but than she pleaded to turn on the lights again, because she was afraid in the dark. She got out of the bed and headed into the bathroom. He heard her choke and got up myself and went into the bathroom to give her a glass of water. Everyone will think I'm just crazy caring for the woman that broke up with me a few hours ago.

We went to back to bed. She wanted to lay down in my arms and I let it happen, even if it hurts me. I stroked gently her hair and kissed her head lightly. I noticed that her forehead was hot. She complained that she had a fever, so I got up and headed into the bathroom again to give her medicine. I went back to her and gave her the medicine.

I tried to sleep but couldn't so I started my laptop again and surfed in the internet. We just talked a bit while I was surfing in the internet. I just said that breaking up a week in front of my birthday is a nice gift. She wanted to know what I want her to get me for my birthday.

"An orgasm" I answered sarcastically.

She just turned my head and made me to look into her eyes. We looked deeply into each others eyes. She tried to tell me that I do not want this for my birthday.

I knew that she not just wanted to do it for my birthday, but I knew she wanted it right now. So I closed the gap between us and started to kiss her lightly but full of love. I just did it to show her that I can make her do everything I want.

I just teased her and stroked her skin along her body.

The next thing I realized is, that she was laying on top of me. She had her right leg between my legs and rocked her center against my hip and started to kiss me deeply. I just couldn't stop even if it wasn't right to do this.

So I reached to the hem of her shirt and pulled it up. She was now sitting on top of me shirtless. I sat up and started to undo my own t-shirt. I just couldn't stop it.

She lied down on her side of the bed again to take off her pants. I did the exactly same thing with my pants. I rolled on the side to kiss her, our tongues softly stroking each other.

I was now lying on top of her with my left leg between her legs. I was rocking against her center. I was so unbelievable horny. So I put all my weight on my right arm and entered her with two fingers. She moaned loudly. I started a steady rhythm.

She reached down to her own clit with her right hand to stroke it gently just the way she liked it. She asked me whether she should lay her left hand on my clit, so that I could feel more. I just nodded and she started to stroke my clit. I was always a clit girl. I like it when she enters me, but I like it more when she just strokes my clit.

I hard bight down her neck, leaving marks on purpose. I started to kiss her again, feeling that she was crying. We knew that it was not right doing this but we couldn't stop. I could tell that she had a bad conscience.

I increased the rhythm. I couldn't hold any longer, so I came hard against her hand, but she didn't stop stroking my clit. I didn't stop either because I knew she wasn't done yet. I just increased the rhythm more until I heard that she was crying out load her orgasm. She was shaking. I lied down on my side again.

"I love you" she told me.

"I love you too" I answered her, knowing that she broke up. Because sometimes love is not enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning I woke up confused. We cuddled all night. I couldn't sleep all night. It didn't feel like a break up.

For the first time in my life, I wished we not have a free weekend. I wanted to work to free my mind. I just wanted to get all of this out of my mind. Arizona was still sleeping, so I had time to think about everything.

A ringing phone ripped me out of my thoughts. I got up and went into the living room to pick up the phone. On the phone was my dad. He told me that he and my mother were in town and they wanted to meet us. I panicked, knowing that I don't want to tell anyone about our break up, especially my parents. They would just tell me, that they always told me that a gay relationship would never be as stable as a straight relationship. So I asked Arizona if we can meet my parents and act like a happy couple. Thankfully she agreed to play the happy couple. She didn't sleep much all night and she had red eyes from all the crying.

She told me she still loves me. But hearing this broke my heart all over again. She kept talking about feeling free to be single. For me it didn't feel like I was single now.

We met my parents in the restaurant of their hotel. I was always good at hiding feelings. I could cry in one moment and could talk to my parents like nothing happened in the next moment. After everything went wrong in my past relationships I started to built walls around me. I never talked to anyone about my feelings anymore, not even with Mark or Arizona. I couldn't talk about what I felt. I was to afraid to break down when I would start talking about it. I always kind of ate all the bad feelings till I couldn't stand it anymore.

After dinner with my parents we drove back home. We saw a girl bent down to her shoes and her naked back was directed to us. Arizona just said that this girl was sexy. Now she could look, because she was single. I just swallowed the feeling and tried to grin and agreed with her, that now that we are single we do not have the right to be jealous.

At home I went into the living room to watch football. Arizona went for a short walk with the dog and after that she went to bed with her laptop to chat with a few people. While watching football I was chatting with a few people. Arizona asked me through a messenger what I was doing and whether I write in my diary. She knew I always wrote something when I felt miserable. But I didn't start by now.

After the game it was getting boring so I decided to take a bath. I went into the bedroom and told her that I would take a bath. I searched for clothes that I could wear after that and undressed myself. A hot bath was exactly what I needed. I sat down in the tub filled with hot water. A few minutes later Arizona came naked into the bathroom and asked if she could join me. At first I was confused but I let it happen. She was so beautiful, I couldn't stop watching her and worst I couldn't stop touching her. First I massaged her feet than I softly stroked her legs.

She sat across from me in the tub. I wanted to touch her badly. Knowing that it was wrong I started my way up her inner thighs till I reached her center. I couldn't stop myself, I was so turned on seeing a naked beautiful women sitting across. She enjoyed what I did to her but wanted to caress me too. So we went out of the tub, dried our bodies and went into the bedroom. I knew that it would be wrong, to have sex with her.

I guided her to our bed and lied down on top of her, softly kissing her on her lips. In moments like this I could forget everything. We both were so wet. I just wanted to feel her. We both wanted each others tongues on our pussies, so she lied down on her bag and I lied on top of her with my pussy in her face. We licked each others clits. Loud moans filled the room. I knew I can't take this long when she entered me with one finger while licking my pussy. I pressed my tongue against her to give more pressure. I felt the arousal in my body and knew that I will come any moment.

We both cried out loudly our orgasms. We both felt shivers in our body. I crawled down from her and lied down on my side of the bed.

We cuddled for a while and drifted into sleep. On the next morning I was up early again. I was so depressed. Realisation hit me once again, when I had time to think about everything.

I realized that we had built up a life together. We had this beautiful house we decorated together. I had everything I ever wanted till she broke up with me. I had a beautiful girlfriend, a wonderful house and a sweet dog. Realizing that I started to cry. Arizona woke up when she heard I was crying. She reached out for me to take me in her arms. She asked If I was crying because of her. I just nodded as an answer. I couldn't say anything. She told me she didn't want to keep up my hopes, for getting back together.

I just wanted to be alone for a few minutes but I was afraid telling her that because I thought she would leave the house forever if I tell her that. When she took me in her arms, when I felt her body against mine, my heart broke again.

The dog had to go out for a walk, so we got up and drove to the wood and walked through the woods. She talked all the time, while I was silently walking behind her or by her side. I didn't know what to say. I was dying inside. I felt empty. A friend told me to fight for her if I still want her, but I have no power to fight. I felt powerless like never before in my whole life.

We came to a little bench in the woods and sat down. She brought food with her, but I couldn't eat anything. I couldn't eat anything feeling like this. I knew if I would eat something I had to vomit.

She took my hand and told me that she wouldn't look at me like she did if she didn't had hope that we will get back together. I again didn't know what to say. I felt like crying again. I could cry all day, but I had left no tears.


End file.
